


Thirsty

by Super_Seventeen



Category: VIXX
Genre: F/M, Teacher-Student Relationship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-02
Updated: 2019-04-16
Packaged: 2019-11-14 18:10:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 17,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18057479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Super_Seventeen/pseuds/Super_Seventeen
Summary: 𝘏𝘦𝘭𝘭𝘰 𝘔𝘴. 𝘓𝘪𝘶.𝘗𝘭𝘦𝘢𝘴𝘦 𝘣𝘦 𝘴𝘰 𝘬𝘪𝘯𝘥 𝘢𝘯𝘥 𝘴𝘵𝘢𝘺 𝘪𝘯 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘳𝘰𝘰𝘮 𝘧𝘰𝘳 𝘢 𝘧𝘦𝘸 𝘮𝘰𝘳𝘦 𝘮𝘪𝘯𝘶𝘵𝘦𝘴 𝘢𝘧𝘵𝘦𝘳 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘯𝘦𝘹𝘵 𝘤𝘭𝘢𝘴𝘴. 𝘐 𝘳𝘦𝘢𝘭𝘭𝘺 𝘸𝘢𝘯𝘵 𝘵𝘰 𝘬𝘯𝘰𝘸 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘳𝘦𝘢𝘴𝘰𝘯 𝘧𝘰𝘳 𝘸𝘩𝘺 𝘺𝘰𝘶 𝘴𝘦𝘦𝘮 𝘴𝘰 𝘦𝘢𝘨𝘦𝘳 𝘵𝘰 𝘧𝘢𝘪𝘭 𝘵𝘩𝘪𝘴 𝘤𝘰𝘶𝘳𝘴𝘦, 𝘵𝘩𝘰𝘶𝘨𝘩 𝘺𝘰𝘶'𝘷𝘦 𝘣𝘦𝘦𝘯 𝘰𝘯𝘦 𝘰𝘧 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘮𝘰𝘳𝘦 𝘢𝘤𝘵𝘪𝘷𝘦 𝘱𝘢𝘳𝘵𝘪𝘤𝘪𝘱𝘢𝘯𝘵𝘴 𝘰𝘷𝘦𝘳 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘭𝘢𝘴𝘵 𝘧𝘦𝘸 𝘸𝘦𝘦𝘬𝘴.𝘙𝘦𝘨𝘢𝘳𝘥𝘴𝘓. 𝘑.".... 𝙬𝙚𝙞𝙧𝙙."





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! :3  
> This is my very first story I post on Ao3... So please be kind with me regarding formatting and stuff like that! >.<
> 
> I hope you like the very first chapter of this story and will continue on reading!! ^^

_Hello Ms. Liu,_  
_While I was looking through my files, I noticed that you haven't given me any assignments yet. You probably know they are important, because you will fail the class otherwise, right?_  
 _Please be so kind and stay in the room for a few more minutes after the next class so I can talk to you about it. I really want to know the reason for why you seem so eager to fail this course, though you've been one of the more active participants over the last few weeks._  
 _Regards_  
 _L. J._

I had to read this mail twice to understand it.   
During my time of being someone in their first semester I learned that there were maaaany things about university I didn't have a clue of, and neither did any of my friends at uni.  
But what the hell was that?  
I thought my geography professor knew that I just went to his lecture for funsies? That I didn't have to write any assignments to not fail the course... because I didn't have to  _pass_  it in the first place?

I shook my head, closed my internet browser and proceeded to get ready for bed. Since the next lecture was the next day anyway, it wouldn't have made much sense to answer him via mail.   
"Weird."

 

"Mina? I have to ask Mr. Jung a question. Just wait outside or something. You can also just go without me, I know that you have to catch your bus because of work and stuff!"  
My friend looked at me questioningly. "What do you have to ask him?"  
"O-oh.. eh... I have to ask him whether I'll be able to come to his lectures next semester too, as I heard that one will exclusively be for those people who study geography.. like you for example."  
I smiled at her reassuringly, hoping she wouldn't ask me another question because I didn't want to continue lying to her.  
"Alrighty then! If you take longer than 5 minutes, I'll have to leave you behind though.", she said and smiled back.

My response was a simple nod when our ways parted, she went outside of the room and I walked to the front where Mr. Jung was standing.   
I tried to be as quiet as possible while making my way to my professor as he seemed concentrated on the notebook that was laying in front of him on a table.

"Excuse me..?", I asked quietly and raised my hand a bit and waved a little.  
My professor's head immediately turned my way and as soon as he saw me his facial expression somehow changed.  
I couldn't recognize what it changed to exactly, but I know he wasn't looking as concentrated anymore.

"Ahh.. Ms. Liu."  
"That's me, yeah."   
I could feel how my whole body automatically broke out in sweat when he said my name.   
But how couldn't it? I was alone in the room with that one hot professor who everybody in his class had a crush on, including at least 50% of the boys.   
He was hot. Cute. Intelligent.   
How the frick wasn't I supposed to freak out while standing right in front of him?  
And why did I only now realize that I would be alone with him? There's no way in hell that I had been too tired to think of this the past evening, right?

"Thanks for actually staying behind, I had students before who basically stood me up although I specifically asked them to talk to me after class.." He sighed and then smiled at me."Okay Ms. Liu, or Samantha. Can I call you Samantha?"  
"Sam, please."   
He already wanted to call me by my first name so why not asking him to call me by the, way preferred, abbreviation of it?

"Alright, Sam it is then..... Sam, you probably already know what I want to talk to you about, right?"  
"I mean... you basically told me in the mail. So yeah, I do."  
"Right.. right. Then let's not beat around the bush any longer. Why didn't you give me any assignments?"  
I began playing with a loose strand of my hair that had fallen out of my ponytail over the course of the long day at university.   
Although I knew I was right about not sending him anything, I was kinda nervous.

"Because I don't have to...?", I quietly answered, but it rather sounded like a question than a real response.  
Mr. Jung looked at me with shock in his eyes, at least for a few moments he did. The shock faded quickly and his soft look from before had suddenly turned into a dangerous looking gaze.

"Oh? You don't have to? Why's that?" I could see how his smile turned into a slight smirk. "Do you really think you're above that? Above writing assignments? You're too good for this?"  
"No! Nononono, not at all!" .... He had to understand it the wrong way, hadn't he? "I was actually never a real part of this class. I just listened and participated because I'm interested in the topic. I'm actually studying chemistry, so there are no geography courses I have to pass."  
He changed his stance and now leaned onto the blackboard, one hand supporting his head and the other one resting in one of his trousers' pockets.

"Ahh.. So you just came here to listen to an old guy talking about the climate change and stuff?"  
Before I was even able to fully process what he had said, I just blurted out and answer: "You're not old! No way you're over 35!"   
I quickly put a hand over my mouth while I able to feel the heat rising in my cheeks; I knew I must have been as red as a freaking lobster.

"Oh, that's nice of you to say. Thanks, Sam."  
His smirk grew wider.  
Not good.  
Noooot good.  
The various fanfictions I had read in my life had told me how this would end... And a part of me was actually quite enjoying the thought of what might happen. But the other part of me, that small angel flying right above my left shoulder, told me to run away. Fast.

"I'm actually 29, so good guess!" Was he flirting with me? Or had I completely lost my mind? "Okay then.... I think that's it? Except you have something on your heart that you need to tell me?"  
His smirk kinda turned back into a smile again..... but not all the way. I could still see that  _something_ in his eyes that made shivers run down my spine.  
"N-No. I don't have anything.."  
"Alright then! You can go now."  
I nodded, turned around and made my way outside.

Suddenly, some 4 meters away from the door, I heard Mr. Jung calling my name: "Sam? I'm sorry, but I just remembered that there actually is something else we have to talk about."  
Now even more nervous than before, since his voice seemed a bit lower than just a few seconds ago, I faced him again.  
"Don't you want to take a better picture of me? The one you've been sending your friends isn't good... I really don't like my facial expression on it."

My eyes grew wide because of the immense shock.  
How. What. Why.... HOW?!  
He seemed to have read my mind.  
"I got... acquaintances in this class who tell me.. things. And one of them sits right behind you, by sheer chance of course."  
"I... eh... I'm- I'm sorry?"  
"About what?.... also come a bit closer, please. Not everyone in this god-forsaken building has to know you think I'm hot."  
That was a different kind of walk of shame.   
And I honestly wasn't even surprised he found out about me and my friends having a picture of him, which Mina had sneakily taken two weeks prior to this talk.  
But I was  **SO**  surprised it was me who he decided to talk to about it. Or I was rather shocked and had wished it had been someone different.

"Sooo.... I'm assuming that you have this picture because you think I'm hot and you wanted to show your friends, who aren't in this class, how hot I really am because there aren't any good pictures on the internet?"  
That was oddly specific.  
I nodded slowly, though. There was no way I would have still been able to deny it while looking into his eyes, and knowing he knew the full truth.

"At least you're admitting you're guilty as charged. This could have evolved into a discussion I wouldn't have liked to be a part of.." Mr. Jung shook his head. "Anyway. Show me the picture you've taken. I want to take a closer look at it... I've only seen really bad quality pictures my acquaintance took from when you had it open on your phone."  
While I was grabbing my phone from the pocket in my jacket, I tried explaining to him that it hadn't been me who took that picture.   
"So who did it then? Do you want me to talk to them.. alone in a more or less soundproof room.. then?"  
I remained quiet.  
"... okay. So you're either a really good friend and no squealer... or you're egoistic and don't want anyone to be alone with me. I won't ask which of these two statements is true, but I personally think you seem like someone who both things could be applied to...."

I turned my phone around after selecting the picture.  
".... As I said, that facial expression is horrible. It seems like your friend caught me right in the moment of realizing that the student, who must have been talking at that time, is stupid... I mean it is kinda representing how I feel 90% of the time when teaching this class. But why didn't they take a picture when you were answering one of my questions? That would have made a much better motif."  
I would have blushed hard at that sentence of his, but since I already was as read as a human being can possibly be... no chance.  
"You can put your phone away. I've seen enough of that horrible photo..."  
I said as he told me to.

"So. Do you want to make another pho-"  
He was interrupted by a loud knock on the wooden door, followed by a quiet squeaking sound of the door opening.  
"Oh, I'm sorry! I hope I wasn't interrupting anything important! I just wanted to ask whether this will take much longer? Because me and my working group are supposed to meet up with you in a minute, Mr. Jung", a girl said, she seemed way younger than our professor, but also older than me; so definitely a student. 

I could hear Mr. Jung cursing under his breath which made me turn around to face him again.  
".. I totally forgot about that god dammit."  
He looked at me, then at the girl standing at the door and then at me again.  
"Email", was the only thing he said in a very quiet voice so the girl at the door couldn't have possibly heard us.  
I nodded, said a polite "Thanks for answering my questions!" and started making my way out again.  
The only thing I heard before I left the room was a "No problem! Until next week, during the next lecture!" by Mr. Jung.

Oh boy.  
It already felt like we were trying to hide some kind of relationship, and he really just asked me about a sneakily taken photo of him.  
I was already scared what would be standing in the email that he would possibly be sending my way.


	2. Chapter 2

_Hey Sam,  
Thanks for covering up our little talk so nonchalantly. Seems like you're natural at stuff like that? Or do you just have experience with things like this?_

_Anyway.  
I want you to come to my office tomorrow afternoon at 4:30pm. Room 2.223. I don't have any appointments or planned meetings with anyone until next Monday, so there won't be anyone interrupting us this time. Plus, there won't be any of my colleagues around since it's a Friday and everyone tries to get out of work before 3pm. So we can be as loud as we want as well. (I almost put a ;D there. But I somehow feel like you wouldn't have appreciated that, so I didn't.)_

_See you tomorrow. I expect you to be punctual. Also: don't forget your phone, you might need it._

_L. Jung_

Why did it feel like it wasn't my university professor who wrote that email?   
Maybe because of that emoji thing? Or because he seemed to have used his private email address?... or did the general circumstances of all of this happening make it seem like he really  _wanted something from me_?   
Or did I just read way too many fanfictions about this to think about this clearly?

Also... was I supposed to answer him? If so: how long was I supposed to wait until I answered him, as I had read the mail just as it arrived.  
Was he desperately waiting for an answer like I had been while waiting for his mail? Constantly refreshing the page to see whether I had gotten a mail from him and all that kinda stuff. 

I shrugged and wanted to close the tab, when I convinced myself to refresh the page one last time... just to make sure he hadn't send me a second mail.  
And, contrary to what I had expected, he actually send another mail.

_It's me again._  
_I forgot to tell you that_  
 _1\. You're not allowed to give anyone this mail address. If I catch you giving it to someone else...... I'll have to do things. And I do not want to do those things._  
 _2\. I do not expect you to answer if I don't ask a real question. And I hope you understood that one question in my last mail as a rhetorical one, which you don't have to answer either of course. (... except you want to answer. I'm actually interested in that. But that can also wait, so don't worry.)_  
 _3\. Please don't tell anyone about the fact that we're having a casual conversation about something that hasn't got anything to do with university. Technically, it's not forbidden. But. Don't. (Again. If I catch you doing stupid things, imma have to do stupid things to you. Got it?)_

_That's it. Have a great evening and stuff. See ya tomorrow.  
L. Jung_

Okay, so... no answering except when he's asking a real question. That was a clear answer to my question he must have foreseen - again.  
But besides answering one of my questions, this mail also got me thinking about the possible outcome of all of this even more.  
Me not being allowed to talk about this to anyone, although we were not talking about anything specifically forbidden, made it all seem so much more like some kind of story one could read on Wattpad or something.  
It was actually kinda creepy how close this was to a fanfiction I had read just a few days prior to his first email arriving...  
Was he really able to read minds?

I had to giggle at that thought, but really... everything about this seemed so unreal, so fake, that him being able to read minds wasn't too far off.

A quick glance away from my laptop made the painful realization hit that I still had to do stuff for university, so I actually closed the internet browser that time and tried concentrating on my homework.  
But, not surprising myself at all, I wasn't able to focus on working on that worksheet. My mind was full of imaginations of what might happen the next day in his office.   
After some 1 1/2 hours of me not being able to think about something different than room 2.223 at 4:30 the next day, I gave up on studying and sat down on my bed, sighing.

"... what do I wear tomorrow? Expensive underwear? Maybe even stockings? It's not too cold outside..."  
I put my hands in front of my face, covering it.   
Why did I start thinking of that kinda stuff? I would never be able to think of a different outcome now...  
"Condoms? Do I need to take condoms with me..? Oh wait, scratch that. I'm on birth control... So no condoms.. Okay.."  
A sudden realization hit me.  
I was actually thinking about having a fling with one of my professors, or well... one of the professors at my university. He wasn't 'my' professor, I was just participating in his class.  
I stood up from my bed and started pacing up and down my room, from the door to the window, while I sometimes shook my head for a few seconds because my thoughts went  _there_  again.  
"OH GOD. WHY?!"

 

After a more or less sleepless night, which made me take a nap around 1pm because I was too tired to think straight, the time of the meeting had finally come.  
While on my way to university, I got more nervous every second, every meter I got closer to the building.  
I also noticed that the bus and the subway I took were way more empty than I was used to, which made sense when thinking of the day and time this was happening.

Since I was there early, I stopped by the little pond which was on the way to the building Mr. Jung's office was located in.  
I looked into the water, trying to see one of the plenty of fish swimming in there somewhere, but I couldn't see any of them. Instead I just saw my reflection. I checked my hair and was thinking about whether I should put my long, freshly dyed, dark brown hair in a ponytail or not. It was actually the first time, if I remembered correctly, I didn't have my hair in a ponytail or bun while at university. I decided to leave it like it was and then proceeded to walk towards the big, quite old-looking, building. 

While I would have normally taken the elevator, because I was just a lazy girl like that, I decided not to that time since I was still a few minutes early and Mr Jung told me to be on time. So I took the stairs.   
That decision was, in hindsight, not the best one because I didn't do much sport in my free time which resulted in me arriving, at the second level of the building, huffing and puffing like I just ran a marathon.  
The fact that I was nervous didn't make it any better and absolutely didn't help in making my breathing calm down again so I wouldn't be coming into Mr. Jung's room sounding like a 70 year old who needed a new lung.

Two last deep breaths while I was standing in front of the door to his office, a quick look at my watch and then I knocked on the door.  
The soft clicking of a computer mouse, I had heard before I knocked on the door, stopped.   
"Come on in!", was Mr. Jung's response to my knock and I pushed down the door handle with shaking hands.

 


	3. Chapter 3

"Ms. Liu, there you are; on time even!"  
Why did he suddenly call me by my last name again?  
"Would you be so kind to close the door before you sit down?"  
I nodded.

"So, Sam, I'm actually quite impressed by how  _on time_ you actually were. I mean, I asked you to be punctual... But that's actually quite surprising."  
And he switched to my first name again. Had he talked to formally and 'officially' before because the door was open and he was scared someone could think something... wrong... when hearing him calling me by my first name? Probably.  
Had it took me a few minutes too much to figure that out? Possibly.

"Why aren't you saying anything? Nervous?"  
Without even having to look at him, I knew he had a slight smirk on his face. His voice sounded exactly like it did during the last few minutes of our talk the day before.  
"Yeah... kinda", I answered, not even trying to deny the obvious.

"You don't have to be. I didn't plan anything you have to be nervous about, I just wanted to continue our talk from yesterday... without an interruption this time." The smirk grew wider and my hands got sweatier and started to shake more intensely. "Or have you been imagining things..? Which make you be so tense?"  
I kept quiet since I really didn't want to try to lie to him. He didn't only seem like he would immediately know whether I was lying or not, but the fact, that he had foreseen few of my questions before I had even asked them, made me even more wary of what I should say, keep to myself or even think of.

"I count that as a yes.... But really, calm down a little. Flirting isn't fun when the other just sits there, saying and doing nothing." I looked at him rather surprised and a bit shocked. He was actually admitting that he was flirting with me. So I didn't just imagine it!  
"At least let your facial expressions do their stuff. Give me smile. One of those that you always have when I'm joking around during the lecture."   
His hand reached out to me over his desk. 

After I had closed the door a few minutes prior, he told me to put my jacket on one of the coat hangers and sit down in front of him on one of the two chairs on the other side of the desk. He himself sat down in his big black, actually quite comfy looking, office chair.   
Since then I hadn't moved, not even a millimetre. My hands were laying on my lap, fumbling with the hem of my skirt. 

"Give me your hand."  
I looked at him, a bit unsure whether I really should put my hand in his. Mr. Jung looked at me reassuringly, the smirk having a smile-like quality to it again.  
So I did.

"Your hand's freezing cold!... And also a bit sweaty." He laughed for a moment. "You're so nervous that your hands are sweating.... Why do I think that's cute?"  
His gaze softened for maybe a second, but I noticed it nonetheless.   
I could feel myself blushing, as if I hadn't already been doing this since he admitted to be flirting with me.

His thumb was carefully skimming over my hand over and over again, calming me down a little.  
"May I say that you're looking gorgeous today? That beautiful white blouse with the black ribbon... the black skirt.. the tights.. And those cute stockings... If I wouldn't know better, I would guess you're underage..... you aren't, right?"  
Already as he was complimenting every detail of my outfit, a smile grew on my face. It was a shy one, one you have on your face when you get complimented and absolutely don't know how to take those compliments.   
And as soon as he made that last statement and asked the question, I had to giggle a bit.  
"I'm not... I'm 21."   
The unsure expression in his eyes automatically changed again when I said that. Again, I didn't know what it had changed to... But I knew it had definitely changed to something  _darker_.

"That's good", he almost whispered and then continued to speak in a normally loud voice. "Also, your hair? You've dyed it some time in between last week's lecture and the one yesterday, correct?"  
I nodded.  
"While the black hair really suited you, I assume it's your natural hair colour, that dark brown makes you look so much more mature and feminine for some reason.... I mean it would if you wouldn't wear such a cute outfit. You know what I mean. It just makes you seem more like a woman, than a girl."  
"Thanks... I guess?"  
I really wasn't sure whether that was a compliment, but I just thanked him since being seen as older than your actual age was considered something good when being in your early twenties... right?  
"You're welcome, beautiful."  
The blush that had just somehow begun to fade away was back, full blown.

"Anyway.." Mr. Jung let go of my hand as he said that, leaving my arm laying on the table. I could have just put it back on my lap next to my other hand, but since the first time he has touched me, I felt like I needed more of his touch. Thus I left my arm like it was, because it felt like he would have more reasons to touch my hand then.   
In hindsight, not the best conclusion I ever made. But it seemed logical at that time.  
"So... let's actually continue the talk from yesterday now. We spent enough time with... formalities."  
Formalities? Was... Flirting with me and making me blush every 5 seconds just a formality?   
And if so.. did that mean I had to already mentally prepare myself for what came next? Because if that was only a formality, I kinda didn't want to imagine what a real fling, the really dirty part of 90% of fanfictions I had read in my life, would be like.

"Where were we?", he asked, looking at me like he was actually expecting an answer this time. But as soon as I opened my mouth to answer him, he already answered his question himself: "Ah, right. You wanted to take a picture of me. A good one, one that doesn't show me actively losing my faith in humanity."  
"I-... you said I should take another photo, I never said I wanted to."  
He let out a sort laugh and his smirk grew wider than I had ever seen it before.  
"You're right, you never said you would want to. But I know you do." 


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's getting quite steamy in here hehe

Mr. Jung suddenly stood up from his office chair and went around his desk stopping right next to me.  
"Turn around."  
Luckily the chair, I was sitting on, was a spinning-chair, so it was easy to do what he wanted.  
"Look up."  
I did.  
Sitting in front of him, looking up at him, made me realise how tall this man actually was.  
He had to be at least 185cm tall, if not taller.

Mr. Jung put on of his hands under my chin which made me tilt my head back even further, now being able to look him directly into the eyes, when before I was only bold enough to lock my eyes onto his chest.  
"I know you want to. You know you want to. Why don't you just do it? I'm giving you the perfect opportunity to take a picture of me, I will even strip of my shirt for you if you ask nicely."  
"I'm-" He didn't interrupt me in my sentence, I interrupted me myself. I just didn't know what to say and stopped myself from blabbering some shit that would have maybe caused some trouble.

"I know... you're too innocent. But are you really? I don't think so. Someone innocent wouldn't lust over me and fantasize about me being your sugar daddy. And don't lie to me and say those were your friends ideas... you already know that I have acquaintances who tell me everything."  
If I had been able to, I would have turned my head away out of embarrassment, but he still had a hold of my chin, thus I just looked away from his face.  
"Don't be shy. It's fine. If you want me to be your sugar daddy, then ask. I can think about it, but just because it's you."  
Now I closed my eyes.   
The embarrassment was almost getting too much to handle and I could feel the tears starting to gather in my eyes.  
I knew that at least one tear would fall as soon as I would open my eyes again, if the situation wouldn't change very soon.

But luckily, it did.  
He let go of my chin and I heard him take two steps back.  
"So this really is new for you... I mean, I could have bet it is.. but after you lied so nonchalantly yesterday I wasn't so sure anymore."  
I opened my eyes, and one tear actually did threaten to roll down my cheek, but I quickly wiped it away as Mr. Jung looked away for a second.  
That was close.

"Nice knowing you're not a hoe for every teacher or professor who's at least a tiny bit hot... But I'm still not convinced that you're an innocent little girl. You just aren't." He laughed for a second, again. "Now get your phone, open the camera app and take a picture."

I did as I was told, somehow less embarrassed than before and way less nervous. My hands didn't shake and I actually managed to smile a bit.  
God knows where this sudden spurt of confidence came from.  
"Ready?"  
I nodded.  
"Lemme pose for you."

He took a few steps back and leaned onto the wall. Mr. Jung didn't seem awkward at all, not even the tiniest bit.  
As if that situation was the most normal thing he had done that day.   
It seemed like he actually was a professional model and he was about to be photographed for the next issue of a really big magazine.

I raised my arms so my phone would be in a perfect position to take photos of my professor.  
"Ready?", I asked quietly.   
"Ready when you are, Beautiful."  
I bit on my lip, hoping he wouldn't see it because he had been too engrossed into posing or something, and then took a few pictures.

As soon as I let my arms fall down a bit, as a sign that I was done, he smiled at me.  
"How many did you take?"  
".. 4 or 5?"  
"That should be enough then, for now. There will probably be a lot more of chances for you to take some beautiful pictures of me."  
I smiled slightly and nodded.  
Something inside of me hoped the same thing.

No one said anything until he sat down in his office chair again.  
"Sooo.. Mr. Jung?"  
He looked at me with one raised eyebrow.  
"Haven't I told you yet to call me Leo?"  
"...No..? I don't think so?"  
"Alright. Then: please call me Leo. I'm calling you by your first name as well, don't I?"  
Yes he did, but your professor calling you by your first name was something  _entirely_  different than you, the student, calling the professor by his first name. That was kinda weird.

"Yeah, sure. Okay.. so..?" I avoided calling him by his first name. It felt like I was just not ready for it yet, and it felt  _so_  awkward. "I just wanted to ask... whether that was everything you wanted to talk to me about?"  
Why I asked him that question? No freaking clue. Where did the confidence, to ask that question, come from? Even less of a clue.  
There was only one thing that could have made me ask that question, the logical thinking part of my brain. That specific part which had told me "This is very wrong. So wrong. On all existent levels. Leave. Run. Fast." from the very beginning... and up until now I had either ignored it or just simply didn't let it speak at all.  
But somehow it seemed to have gotten control for a few seconds.

"Huh? I mean, technically.. yeah. Do you want to leave? Are you uncomfortable?"  
I was about to shake my head to say 'No' when he continued talking: "Because.. if you are uncomfortable with all of this, then I don't want you to force yourself to do something you don't want to. We don't have to do all of this, we can just part ways and return to having a normal professor-student relationship."  
My inner me, which didn't give a damn about the logical part of my brain because it wouldn't have reacted that way if it did, sighed a  _big_  sigh.  
Why was this man always overreacting? Always in a sense of those few times I experienced him overreacting, I just concluded that he was the type to this at every occasion.

"No! I'm fine.. don't worry." Ahh.. what a blatant lie that was. I wasn't fine at all. Every time he looked at me I could feel my heartbeat fasten. Since he touched my hand for the first time, I was craving for him to touch me again.. but not just my hand. And all of this was happening in regards to my professor.  
I wasn't fine, neither mentally nor physically. But hey, what was I going to do? Say yes?

"Well then, why did you ask if that was everything then?"  
Why did he ask, seriously. I didn't even know myself.  
"Because... eh.. it got awkward?"  
"Ah, okay..."  
I dearly wished for us to just move on and switch the topic or something.  
Maybe to something that would involve a bit more touching? That would have been nice.

"Now that that's out of the way, and we settled on the fact that you're here for whatever I want to do with you.." He looked at me as if he wanted me to confirm what he had just said, so I did by nodding firmly. "Why don't we... take it a step further?"  
I knew that that was exactly what I had wanted him to say, and kinda also what I had expected him to say. But somehow my confidence faded away again, or rather: It turned into nervousness.   
My hands were shaking slightly, I could feel a bit of warmth rising to my cheeks and my heartbeat suddenly doubled in speed.  
How I loved my body for not being able to decide between ' _tough girl in her early twenties who knows what she wants, and in that exact moment she wanted her professor to touch her at **all** the places_' and ' _shy girl that behaves like she's still in her teens and who's incredibly anxious about what was going to happen_ '. Gotta love life, right?

"Would you like that?"  
"Depends on what you mean by 'next step'." The confident girl.  
"Oh... How about.. we talk about the rules of this? And maybe you show me how qualified you are?"  
"S-sure." The shy lil pup.   
Why god. Why.


	5. Chapter 5

"Soo.." Mr. Jung -  _Leo_  - stood up from his chair just to walk halfway around his desk and kinda sit down on it. "First of all: You're, of course, not allowed to talk to anyone about this. No friend, and even less your parents, should know anything about this. We have to keep this a secret, but I guess you already knew that?"  
"Yes, I did."  
"Good. Secondly: I'm the one to decide whether it's  _playtime_  or professor-student time. You know what I mean?"  
I wouldn't have expected something different, aside from the fact that I never would have made the first step anyway because I would have been to anxious and stuff, so I nodded.  
"Though, you can always assume that we're in a casual situation when I call you by your first name, or, even more obvious, by any kind of nickname or something. Ms. Liu means professional behavior and you calling me Mr. Jung. Sam, Samantha or any kind of pet name means all the other things."  
"Okay."  
He wouldn't have needed to explain that further, but... at least that was a nice rule of thumb to go by. 

"The third, and last, rule is that inquiries, which have anything to do with our little thing that we have going on, are only discussed over my private mail. Or per text, in an absolute emergency. I'll make sure to send you my phone number via mail later."  
Easy peasy. Those rules would have been guidelines I would have set myself anyway... though I kinda still wanted to talk to my best friend about all of this.  
"Alright then. I explained the rules, we can get going now."  
Which meant..?  
"Show me what you got."  
If he didn't stop reading my mind very soon, I would have seen myself being forced to wear one of those tinfoil hats. Seriously.  
"Come here, Beautiful. Stand in front of me", Leo said and stood up straight.  
I, on the other hand, did my best to keep my balance while getting up from my chair. My legs were feeling like jelly and behaved very similar to it also. I somehow managed to take a quick, though still deep, breath and got my legs to function kinda normally.

"I reckon you've already kissed someone before, right?", he said while his hands found their way to my hips. "And I would take an even wilder guess and say that you're also no virgin anymore?"  
"Yes." That was the answer for both questions, I just hoped he understood that.  
"Alright, I don't have to waste time on explaining things then. That's good."  
I could feel one of his hands wandering up my body very slowly, skimming lightly over my clothed skin, not really touching it yet, while his other hand remained on my hips.  
A sudden shiver ran down my spine when his hand arrived at the very first button of my blouse and started fiddling with it.  
"We won't go all the way today, just so you know. But I still want to see more of you than just your hands and your neck... Don't get me wrong though, you look really beautiful dressed like that. I just want to expose a bit more of you."  
His voice sounded a tad bit raspy and I was able to catch his firm gaze changing to a different, a bit more dirty and lustful seeming, look.  
He had looked hot before, but damn his hotness rose to a whole other level all of a sudden.

I bit my lip while thinking about whether I should touch him as well. The craving of touching his trained arms and chest was big, almost too big to withstand, but my rationality, if you were even able to call it that, told me to wait until he gave me a sign that allowed it.

By now his other hand had also begun roaming over my body, even going so far to go under my shirt as he was stroking over my back.   
Both of his hands came to an abrupt halt, though, when the fourth button of my blouse had been opened.  
My décolletè was exposed and so were some parts of my black, relatively sexy I would claim, bra. In that moment, I felt so many emotions at once: relief, as I had actually thought about just wearing a normal, very unsexy, sports bra at first; a bit of nervousness, though most of it had already turned into longing, longing for his touch and for finally being able to touch Leo as well. On top of that I had to admit I was also at least a tiny bit horny, while also feeling shy because of how exposed my chest was.  
Too many emotions to handle and concentrate on at once, so I subconsciously decided on only focussing on the positive feelings, like the longing, partly the relief, and also the fact that I was quite horny. 

"Damn...", I heard him whisper while he admired my body. "I kinda don't wanna imagine what you look like under the rest of your clothes... It makes me go crazy just thinking about it..."  
I chuckled for a second or two and smiled at him. Was it wrong to be proud about the fact that he thought I was hot?  
Probably, yeah. But I didn't care in that moment.

His hands cupped my cheeks again and his face came closer to mine.  
"As soon as we kiss, there's no going back. Are you sure you want to do this?"  
I wondered whether it may have already been too late to think about my decision anyway, because what kinda circumstance would have allowed him to open up my blouse?  
But I didn't want to change my decision anyway, so I answered: "I want this."  
He smirked and then proceeded to press his lips on mine.  
Although I should have been prepared for that, I still was kinda overwhelmed at first but collected myself after a few seconds and kissed back.

Our mouths moved against one another and I felt his hands working on the remaining buttons of my blouse. I really didn't have a bigger wish than to finally touch him, but I still didn't allow myself to do that. He had yet to make any sign that I was allowed to touch him, though, on the other side, he also didn't gave me a clear signal that I  _wasn't_ allowed to touch him.

By the time we parted for a few seconds to catch our breaths, he had unbuttoned every single button of my blouse. His hands were now resting at each side of my waist, his thumb stroking over my tummy.  
"Why are you fumbling with your fingers to awkwardly? Don't you think it's unfair for me to be able to touch your almost naked upper body, while I'm still wearing my suit? Jacket and all?"  
My fingers automatically stopped moving after he had asked the first, rhetoric, question. "Kinda, yeah." 

Without me being able to do anything about it, my hands went on to start roaming over his chest.  
"Get rid of my tie, my jacket and, if you want to, my shirt as well. You also want to take a look at what's yours now, don't you?"  
I bit my lip again and nodded slightly, immediately beginning to loosen his tie.

Leo tilted his head a little and positioned his face next to my head so he was able to whisper in my ear. "That's right, baby girl."

I could feel how I got some slight goosebumps for a few seconds when he called me 'baby girl'. For some reason, it felt  _so good_  to hear him call me by another name than 'Ms. Liu', 'Sam' or even "Beautiful'. It made this situation seem even more real than it had already been.

He went on to nibble a bit at my ear lap, taking me by surprise, almost to an extent of getting a  _noise_  out of me. Not quite yet, though. I was keen on not giving him that too quickly. But I couldn't do anything against opening my mouth anyway and letting him hear a very quiet, almost too quiet for even me to hear, gasp.   
That made him chuckle a bit.  
"If I wasn't so horny right now, I would definitely call you cute. But, looking down your body and seeing that sexy lace-bra you got there.... no, there's definitely more 'hot' and 'sexy' involved right now, rather than 'cute'."

He, again, nibbled on my ear lap for a second, or maybe two, but then proceeded to plant kisses on my cheek, on my chin, making his way down to my neck.  
In the meantime, I finally managed to get rid of the tie entirely, just letting it fall on the floor. My hands went on to his shoulders, trying to push the fabric of his jacket from them.

Leo let his hands lose their grip on my waist for a few seconds as he helped me getting that damn suit jacket off of him.  
"Do you want to open the buttons or should I do it really quick?"  
I shook my head and then pointed at myself with my finger.  
"Alright, baby... Go on then."


	6. Chapter 6

I fumbled with each and every button of his shirt, some took a bit longer than others for some unknown reason, while he was busy planting a row of kisses on my neck, my cheeks, my mouth, my nose... basically everywhere around my neck and on my face.  
"Kitten?"  
That pet name immediately made me halt in every motion and I looked at him with big eyes. This specific name... just did something to me. And I had never known about the fact that it seemed to affect me in a  _special way_ , before he had actually said it. I could basically feel my heart skipping a beat.  
"What do you think about hickeys? Do you think one right.... here... would bother you much?" While saying that he bent his neck further down, so he could reach a certain part of my throat with his lips, and planted a kiss on a specific spot.   
"I... don't think it's the best idea actually?", I dared to answer, more questioningly than I had intended, though. "I still need to change clothes, and one of my friends might see it or something..."   
Leo hummed in agreement, as it seemed, but he also let me hear a low growl almost.  
"You're right.." He sighed. "That still has to wait a bit then..."   
Leo took my hands, which had been somehow hovering over his chest for the whole time since he had called me 'Kitten', and intertwined our fingers for a few seconds as he kissed me on my lips.  
"But if I can't give you a hickey, then you should give me one", he said once his lips had let go of mine again.   
I was surprised by the request as I had always seen 'giving hickeys' as a thing only the dominant partners do.. And hell no, I wasn't the dominant one in this by far.  
"Are.. Are you sure?", I asked just for him to nod firmly.   
He then took it to himself to open the last few buttons of his shirt.   
"Pick a spot, Kitten."

The pet name combined with that kinda invitation, that almost sounded more like an instruction or a demand, required me to take a deep breath. Him calling me that really just hit me in a different way.  
On top of that, I was finally able to admire his well-toned chest for the first time.   
I already assumed he worked out a lot, and the slight six pack and the muscular chest just confirmed my assumption.  
"Go on, baby girl", he said in a low voice, which had a certain rasp and growl to it, and bent down a bit so I would have been able to reach his neck with my lips if I wanted to.

I just reluctantly got myself to look away from his body and into his eyes. My hands automatically did their thing and laid themselves on his waist, feeling his tense muscles beneath the skin.  
Leo put his hands around me, and let them rest on my bottom, while he pulled me closer.   
"Do it. I want it. You've probably never done it before, but you know how one does it, don't you? I guess you've had a few before..." He planted a kiss on my temple. "Give me a hickey, Princess."

I had really tried my best, and I was quite okay with how my first attempt at giving someone else a hickey turned out.   
While not only the, deeply satisfying to look at, rose-red, kinda purple-ish hickey has been a reward for the work, the small little noises and motions, Leo had made me hear and feel while I was working on my piece of art, were also very rewarding.  
His hands had tightened their grip on my butt, and when he relocated them to my waist, their grip was equally as hard as before, and a few quiet gasps and maybe even very slight moans had escaped his mouth.   
Another thing I had noticed shortly after returning to my former position, of just standing in front of him - though a bit closer than before -, was a bulge in his pants. And I had read enough fan fictions in my life to know what that meant.  
I was proud of myself, to say the least.

One of his hands left its position on my waist and went on to lightly touch the red spot on his neck. He bit his lip while he repeatedly skimmed over it.  
"Well done, Kitten. Quite a fantastic job. What a pity I can't return the favour for now... but maybe the following will be pay enough for the hard work you did."  
He came closer to my face and let his hands cup my face a third time for that day.   
Not a second after that, his lips were laying on mine again.

While a normal kiss would have been enough to pay me back, just him calling me Kitten would have been enough to be honest, I felt him lean more into me. The tip of his tongue was teasing my lips and I saw it as a sign for him wanting me to open my mouth a bit more, which I did.

We ended up making out for a minute or two more before pulling back from each other for a final time.  
"How about we leave it at that for now?"  
I agreed by humming slightly, a bit disappointed since it felt like we had only been together for a few minutes. A quick look on the clock hanging on the wall told me it had already been around 30 minutes, though.  
"My goal for this meeting was to set up rules, boundaries and to take a look at your potential... or rather your experience.." Leo showed me one of his dirty grins. "And I think we've accomplished these goals pretty successfully, huh?"  
This time I agreed a bit more enthusiastically, my hands desperately wanting to go back to their former position; resting on his toned chest.

"I don't know when we will have another opportunity like this... shouldn't be later than next Friday, though. I'll figure something out and mail you the details later, alright?"  
"Mhm", I hummed in response. I was already too excited when thinking about the next meeting and what may be happening.  
"Until then... You have a homework to do."  
I looked at him confused, having tilted my head a little.   
Homework? Really?  
"Try to come up with some way I can give you a hickey next time. You really don't know how many nerves it costs me right now to not just overwhelm you and work on your neck the same way you did on mine. My whole body is aching to somehow mark you as 'unavailable'... it's incredible what you're doing to me, without actually... doing something."  
Did he just compliment me? I guess he did. 

Leo signalled me to close all the buttons of my blouse, while he did the same for his shirt.  
After I was done doing that, I also pulled down my skirt a bit, since it had ridden up while our making out session. Plus I quickly went over my hair to flatten it a little, as it had gone a bit chaotic during our time together as well. 

"Now you look all cute and petite again.. And I'm catching myself thinking about calling you a 'Cutie' or something along the lines.. but oh, how I know different after just 30 minutes spent with you... I love this feeling." He shook his head a little and looked into my eyes, his gaze still as dirty as before - the bulge in his pants also not having disappeared yet. "You should go now, as soon as you feel like you don't look like 'I just went through a more or less intense make out-session with my professor' anymore."  


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry for not posting for so long :/ I was on a trip out of town and didn't really have the resources/time to post anything oof ._.

He had given me a quick, yet still not peck-like, kiss before I had gone out of his office.  
I had felt a bit weird on my way back to the bus station, as if everyone, I was walking past, had been suspecting something, though I knew that I had looked perfectly normal, maybe just wearing some a little too classy clothes for a day at university. But that wouldn't make anyone think anything weird, hopefully.

When I arrived home, at the apartment I shared with my best friend, the first thing I did was throwing myself onto my bed.   
"That.. was quite a weird day", I mumbled into the cushion my face was laying on. "I really hope that all wasn't just a dream."  
"What's hopefully not just a dream?", I heard a voice say and I immediately sat up.  
My best friend was standing in the middle of my room, and I had no idea how she came in without me hearing her steps.  
"O-oh hey, Mina...!", was the only thing I was able to say, still a bit shocked. I tried smiling at her, but that smile probably looked really creepy instead of friendly.

"So, spill the beans. What are you so happy about? And why do you look like you just ran a... marathon? Kinda?"  
She looked at me confused and I could see her gaze scanning my body up and down.  
If I felt suspicious before, I wouldn't dare to describe what I felt like in that exact moment.  
"Nothing?"  
Oh well. There would have definitely been a better way of answering, given the fact that she definitely knew *something* had happened.   
".... I knew you never were the perfect liar type of gal, but hell no... that wasn't a clever answer. You know that too, right?"  
I nodded, defeated by my own stupidity.

Mina sat down next to me on my bed and smiled at me.   
I knew that tactic of hers, though.  
She was trying to seem innocent and cute to persuade me with her puppy eyes, so I would tell her what was going on.

"Where were you anyway? You look like you went on a date!"

And although I knew what she was doing, I couldn't resist her charm.  
That girl still was my best friend. She wouldn't tell anyone about this, right?  
I really hoped so, because I wouldn't have been able to keep this secret alive for much longer anyway.. considering the fact that Leo desperately wanted to give me a hickey next time we saw each other.

"I wouldn't say 'date' is the right term..."  
Automatically her smile transformed into an evil smirk.   
"Ouhhh! So there's someone you like and you tried to impress them by looking classy af?"  
"Kinda, yeah.."  
"Where did you meet? Was someone else with you also? .... did he like your outfit?"  
I got more and more nervous the closer our conversation came to that *point of no return*.  
"University.. No and yes."  
"Ouhhhhhhh! I'm so excited for you! The first time in forever you're actually interested in someone else than Mr. Jung!"  
My eyes widened at what she said.  
Damn. I actually thought I would have at least two more minutes before I would have to tell her.  
"About that...", I began sheepishly and looked at her with an expression that could have been translated with 'I did an oopsie!'.

"Wha-What... Oh my god. Don't tell me, don't tell me... Don't tell me you and..him?"  
I bit on my lip and began nodding very slowly. "I mean, we haven't had sex yet?"  
"I CANNOT BELIEVE YOU! SAMANTHA LIU! YOU'RE SUCH A HOE!", she began yelling, while having a big grin on her face. She then laughed for a few seconds, which I also did, more awkwardly than her though, and rolled her eyes at me.  
"I really can't believe you, Sam... you actually managed to make Mr. Jung be attracted to you. THE Mr. Jung, the one and only fuckboy-professor. I always thought you were more on the 'Virgin Mary'-side of things. But instead you're a full-fledged hoe for your geography professor. AND YOU'RE STUDYING CHEMISTRY!"  
While she was rambling I could feel my cheeks heating up. This was so embarrassing.  
Though I was also very happy that she seemed to support me.. Kinda. At least it didn't seem like she would call the university first thing the next day to tell them about my and Leo's.. unprofessional behavior.

"So.. are you done with telling me how unbelievable this is and how much of a hoe I am?" I laughed.  
"... for now, yes. But you can bet your ass that I want to have every single detail about what you two are doing. I wanna know whether he's a good kisser, what kinda boxers he's wearing..." After she had said the last thing, she suddenly smirked at me again. "How big his dick is.."  
"MINA!"


	8. Chapter 8

"And you're sure that you don't wanna take condoms with you? His mail seems like... it's getting serious today."  
"No it doesn't..... mostly. Also: I'm on birth control. And he probably also has condoms at home, should we really need one."  
My best friend laughed and then just said "Call me when you need a ride home or something."  
"I will, see ya later!"  
"See ya!"

While I was waiting at the bus station, I read through the mail, Leo had send me a day before, again. The words still sent shivers down my spine, even though I must have read them about 100 times already.

_Hey Beautiful._  
_I know you have my phone number by now, but, as I said, texting me is just for emergencies._

_Anyway, what I wanted to tell you:_   
_I want you to come to my home tomorrow, instead of the university._   
_One of my colleagues just told me she would have to stay longer than usual because of some kinda practice exam she has to proofread._   
_And since I obviously don't want her to hear or suspect anything, I think it's the best we just meet at my place._

_I hope this isn't going too quick for your taste. If it is, we can still just meet at a more "remote" part of campus._

_We definitely need more privacy this time, for what I have planned.... how much privacy technically depends on how loud you are.... If you know what I mean._

_You decide, though. Just tell me if you want to meet at uni or at my place._   
_Depending on your answer I'll send you my address or directions to that place at uni._   
_Since the time I want us to meet also depends on your decision, I'll add that to the next mail as well._

_Choose wisely, kitten.  
Leo_

Of course I told him I would be fine with meeting at his place.   
What was I supposed to do, say no? To that kinda offer?

My chain of thought was interrupted by the bus that came closer to the station.  
I got in, set down and sighed. But it wasn't a sad sigh, rather a overwhelmed one.   
My feelings were already in a chaotic state, and I hadn't even arrived at his place yet.

During the relatively long ride, the bus drove through several different kinds if neighbourhoods.   
I myself lived in a very young part of Toronto where most of the students lived and where loud music at 1am was generally accepted as "normal and totally fine".   
Since I lived in Toronto for nearly all of my life, I knew the city pretty well and thus those different kinda neighbourhoods weren't surprising to me. Actually the opposite was the case. I was reminded of different, partly distant but still very pleasant, memories while driving through those streets.

When the bus finally arrived at the station I was supposed to get off, I was confused, or rather shocked. Basically flabbergasted to the point that I almost forgot actually getting out of the bus.  
This part of Toronto was a part I hardly had any knowledge about. It didn't seem too familiar, and you might think "well, happens when you're living in a city as big as Toronto!" but hell! I thought I knew this city like the back of my hand anyway! Except for maybe the suburbs.  
But this wasn't a suburb. This was right in the middle of the city, close to many different tourist spots and shopping miles.   
This station was basically some 5 minutes away from those big skyscrapers you saw on the photos of Toronto's skyline!  
"Holy shit!", I mumbled to myself as I began following the directions Google Maps gave me. 

And, lo and behold, as some weird robotic female voice spoke "You arrived at your destination!" through my earphones into my left ear, I looked up to see no more than a fucking huge skyscraper.   
"Sweet Jesus! How the frick can he afford an apartment in this building?", I, again, mumbled to myself as I walked inside the building.   
I was standing in a lobby and automatically began to panic. This situation was a huge "Nope" for me. Too many people around me, too few knowledge on how to handle these kinda situations and way too many stares that were judging me, and my outfit.

"Excuse me, Miss? Can I help you with something?", a nice looking man asked as he approached me.   
He was wearing a uniform of some sort, as if he was working in this building as a servant or receptionist.   
I ripped out my headphones from my ears immediately and tried smiling back at the young man. "I think you can, actually?"  
"We don't have a toilet you can use real quick, if you wanted to ask that?"  
My expression changed from panicky to confused in a whim.   
"No, that's not what I wanted. I was actually supposed to visit my..."   
Yeah.. right.. what would I call Leo? He wasn't my boyfriend, but I also couldn't say 'professor' that would have come up as weird.   
So I just chose to go with a neutral route.   
"I wanted to visit a friend of mine.. But I think he wanted to make a fool out of me and gave me the wrong address?"  
I was about to turn around when the guy in the uniform, who's name plate, that was stitched onto his suit jacket, read 'E. Ramirez', asked me for my friend's name. He told me that he would definitely know whether he lived in that building or not if I told him the name. So I did.  
"Mr. Jung? Leo Jung? Yeah, he lives here! Just take the elevator to the 22nd floor, it's the door on the right!"  
"Oh, alright..! Thanks!"  
I smiled at him as he grinned back. He then made a gesture that sort of suggested a slight bow.

On my way to the elevator, still getting stared at by everyone whom I passed, I was thinking whether this nice guy who worked here was actually allowed to tell me all the info he had told me.  
Isn't that sorta private information?  
But heck, what did I even care about it. It wasn't like I would do anything bad with it. 

My hands was shaking when I reached for the doorbell and rang it. I could have also just knocked on the wooden door, but that would have been too cliche and stuff.  
While I was waiting for the door to be opened, I looked around, for what had to be 1000th time since I entered the building, to see whether there was someone I knew. I was still paranoid about someone seeing me visiting my professor at his home. Though it was unlikely I would meet another student, or someone else I knew, at the 22nd floor of a freaking skyscraper out of all places.

In his mail, Leo hadn't mentioned anything about him living in such a building, he hadn't even hinted at the fact that the monthly rent he had to pay was probably more expensive than my whole existence was worth.  
Couldn't he have said anything about the environment he was living in? I would have chosen another outfit if I had known about all of this!  
All the other people in the lobby, and those that I met in the elevator, probably thought of me as some kind of call girl or something, though I wasn't even wearing something cheap-looking. An oversized hoodie and a white skirt, both from somewhere in Asia and bought through online stores, just didn't compare to all of the Gucci clothing I had seen on my way to his apartment. And hell was I embarrassed about it.

But I knew this sort of anger I felt towards Leo would change into happiness and every positive emotion you could possibly imagine, as soon as he would open that door I was still standing in front of.

 


	9. Chapter 9

At exactly 5pm, I had checked my wristwatch just a few seconds before it happened, the door in front of me was opened.  
"Hey, Sam! Sorry for letting you wait, my cat wouldn't let me stand up from the couch."  
Leo smiled brightly. I had never seen him smile so big and honest and it warmed my heart and made me smile too.  
"No problem", I answered as he signalled me to come in with a swift gesture.  
He had a cat? They really allowed to have pets in those fancy apartments?

As I stepped inside the flat, I couldn't restrict myself from saying "Woowwww" in a very quiet voice, to which Leo replied by laughing lowly.   
I looked around the big room I was standing in, after having stepped past the walls of the entrance.   
"This is so..." I was more or less speechless. There was only one word that came into my mind when I saw this big room with a shiny white floor. ".. rich."  
I knew this sentence didn't make any sense at all, at least grammatically. But that was the only way I could describe my first impression of his flat.  
Everything seemed tidy and clean, nothing was laying around on the floor, except for a carpet or two - but they belonged there, so that didn't count. Every surface was spotless clean and reflected the lights as if they were made of mirrors. The two white, probably leather, couches seemed like they had never been used as a place to sit before and they were neatly decorated with some pillows.  
The TV must have been bigger than my bed and last, but certainly not least, the big windows made me feel like a small kid again, as you had a perfect view over the city of Toronto when you looked out of them, at least until the next, taller, skyscraper came in sight.   
If it hadn't been for Leo, I would have insisted on looking out of the window for at least an hour or two.

"Sit down on the couch! Do you want to drink something? Tea? Coffee?"  
"I'm fine with just plain tap water.."  
"Are you sure?"  
"Yes, definitely."  
He smiled, shook his head and went to a different room, which I assumed to be the kitchen. On his way there, I could hear him mumble "if I didn't knew better..". That sentence confused me for a few seconds before I came to the conclusion that he probably was referring to the "If I didn't knew better, I would actually think you're a cute and very innocent girl." he had told me last time we met.

"Here you go... plain tap water", he said as he put the glass down onto the small table that was standing directly in front of the couch I was sitting on. Then he also sat down, next to me. At this point, there could have still fit another, small framed, person in between us. But I knew better than to think that it would stay like that for long.

And it didn't.  
After just some mere 5 minutes of small talk, and me taking a few sips from my glass, I noticed how he came closer.   
"How about.. we stop talking about useless stuff and actually do something we planned on doing?"  
_We_ planned on doing? Pff, I didn't plan anything. He was the one with all the plans and the knowledge about how he wanted stuff to be done. Who was I to interfere with that?

I nodded and bit my lip.  
He came even closer and now sat directly next to me. Not even a sheet of paper would have fitted between us.  
We both rotated our bodies slightly so we would face each other.  
"Want to start a bit slowly again? Or just... continue where we left off?"   
I could see the lust and longing in his eyes and how he scanned my body up and down. His one hand was already cupping my face, while the other one was resting on my lap.  
Although I wanted it too, and I, too, was longing for his touch.. I chose the first option.  
Why? I didn't know. Maybe to tease him a little?  
"Alright.. slow it is then.. but you know you don't have to hold back when you're with me.." His face came closer to mine and I let it happen, curious about what he would say or do next. "You don't have to act like the innocent, pure girl you pretend to be. Just let your other side take over your thoughts, let that side make all your decisions..."   
His small, mumbled monologue ended in him kissing me passionately, yet softer than he had been kissing me at the end of the last meeting.

We parted from each other, slightly out of breath from the long kiss we just shared. My hands were fumbling with the hem of my skirt, like they were last time. His hands were both cupping my face during the kiss, but now wandered down to lay themselves on top of mine.  
"About that skirt of yours...", he said and I looked at him. Was he going to compliment my outfit again? "It looks really cute,  _you_  look really cute.. But isn't it a bit too cold for just wearing a short skirt and some tights?"  
I shook my head. "I don't get cold too quick, it's fine, really! Also, I didn't spent too much time outside. Just waited for the bus for a few minutes and that short walk from the bus station to your apartment...!", I told him and smiled... totally not getting the hint.  
His muscles tensed a bit and he was grinding his teeth. Leo sighed.  
"It's really windy outside too... and your skirt is very short..."  
"Oh yeah..." Now I got what he was probably hinting at. He didn't like me wearing such short skirts in the public, in case some kinda Marilyn Monroe-mishap would happen. "Don't worry, I always wear safety shorts underneath... so even if it flew up, I would be fine!" I hoped my reassuring smile would persuade him. Somehow, I got where he was coming from. We were in some kinda relationship, even if I had no clue  _what kinda_  relationship this was, and feared that someone would see something, they weren't supposed to see. In some way, only he was allowed to see those parts, and I also didn't want someone else to peek at things, they shouldn't take a look at.  
But on the other side, I also really liked wearing skirts. Especially in the spring and summer! So I wouldn't let him forbid me to wear them.

"... fine. But I think, we should do something so no one would even dare to look at your butt..."  
His tensed muscles were in a relaxed state again, and his frown turned into a dirty grin.  
I knew exactly what he was hinting at this time.

"Do what you gotta do, Leo", I whispered and bit on my lip.  
That was the first time I actually called him by his first name and he seemed to have enjoyed it just as much as I did. It had almost the same effect on me as him calling me.... "Very well, kitten.. I'll do whatever is necessary to show others that you're mine."  
His voice was kind of growly and oh god did I enjoy it when he got possessive.   
It really didn't seem like he truly believed I was  _his_ , his belonging, that he was everything I cared about, but he rather showed me with his possessiveness that I wasn't available anymore, that it really was a relationship he expected me to commit to. And I was willing to do that, of course.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Double update bc I felt like it lol

"I'll make sure he won't disturb us next time..", Leo mumbled as he opened the door to, what had to be, his bedroom.  
"Don't worry, Leo! He just.. wanted some love! I was glad to give it to him! And now you have me all to yourself agai-" I stopped myself from ending my sentence as I looked around the big room.   
He had to have  ** _so_** much money. It's actually unbelievable.  
"Are you sure you're just a professor? And not secretly a member of some kinda gang or something?", I whispered, not intending for Leo to hear anything that I said. But he seemingly did because I heard him laugh for a few seconds as he stepped behind me to close the door.  
"Nope, no gang.. no secret business. Just a university professor with a rich family."  
"Ahh... okay", I answered while still admiring the very stylish decorated bedroom.

It wasn't very colourful. Everywhere you looked there were black, white or grey things. The most colourful out of all of this must have been the view out of the big windows.   
In the middle of the room stood a big, probably king-sized, bed. And either he was a very tidy and clean man to begin with, or he had a maid who cleaned his whole apartment for him and also made his bed. Because there was no way such a big apartment, with so many things that could possible collect a ton of dust on them in just a week, would be so clean without being owned by a germaphobe... Or well, visited by a maid every other day.

"Later, you'll have enough time to look around", Leo said and then mumbled something which I couldn't hear clearly. "But now, let's continue with the regularly scheduled program, shall we?"  
I diverted my gaze from the nice view back to my professor who stood just a foot or two away from me.  
"We shall", I responded and smiled at him.  
He promptly got real close to me, making me back up until my back hit the wall.

As Leo nibbled on my earlap, I managed to get out a question in between low gasps: "What exactly is the program you had in mind for today anyway?"  
He didn't answer for a few seconds and just continued his work on my earlap. His hands crept up my body and ended up cupping my face again, a thing that I had gotten quite familiar to by now.   
"Taking it a step further... Or maybe two.. we'll figure that out on the fly..", he whispered into my ear and his low voice sent shivers down my spine.

Although I felt some embarrassment and nervousness coming to the surface as I asked the following question, I just needed to get this out of my system. "You mean.. Sex?"  
Leo positioned his face in front of mine and kissed me real quick.   
"If you want to, yeah.. But there's so much we could do before taking that step. So if you don't want to just yet, we'll stay busy regardless."  
Before I could even answer him, which I didn't intend to do for now anyway, our lips met again. This time, a bit longer than they had previously. 

Was I ready to have sex with him?  
My hormones would have said yes. Definitely. Without a doubt. The immature part of me had literally been screaming " _LET HIM DICK YOU DOWN FOR FUCK'S SAKE_ " since he had welcomed me in his apartment today.  
But was that really what I wanted?   
"Ahh.. fuck it", I murmured almost inaudibly as soon as our lips had parted again.  
"Huh?", Leo asked confused and I just shook my head.   
"Nothing."  
I quickly smiled at him and then bit on my lower lip, eyeing the bed, which was standing a few feet away from us, at times.  
While I did enjoy this cute little make-out session, me standing with my back to the wall and him in front me, propping himself up with his hands, one at each side of my head, I wanted to finally switch locations to the, very comfy looking, bed.

Leo seemed to have gotten the hint and let out a short, very deep-voiced, laugh.   
"Jump and put your legs around me", he mumbled and I nodded.  
I didn't have any doubts that he would be able to carry me, none at all, since I was quite short and also relatively slim and he was way taller than me and also seemed to work out a lot.   
And since he suggested it, he had to be quite sure as well that he would be strong enough to carry me.  
So. Whatever he wants, he gets.

I jumped and swung my legs around him, like a monkey, and he caught me.  
He then slowly turned around and walked towards the bed while kissing me from time to time.   
"I love this sudden spurt of confidence...", he said and I laughed as an answer.   
Leo and I shared another intensive and passionate kiss before he laid me down onto the bed.  
My legs let go of his torso but I kept them spread apart so he could rest between them comfortably.   
Leaving them spread open, though, also meant that my skirt scooted up my thighs quite a bit. At this point he was able to see more than just the hem of the white safety shorts I was wearing.

I could see him nudging the shoes of his feet after which he sat in a kneeling position between my legs. I propped myself up on my elbows and tilted my head a bit to the left side.  
Leo just sat there and scanned my body, from head to toe, multiple times, before he finally said something: "You're beautiful.. perfect, if I might say so.."  
Then, unable to even open my mouth to tell him that no, I was not perfect, far from that actually, he shut me up with a deep and long kiss.  
Though probably only intended as something so shush me, this kiss had a whole different effect on me as well: It made my need for him and the longing for his touch grow even bigger. I needed his hands to be on my body as soon as possible.

By the time we parted from each other, not too much, just a few centimetres between our lips so they could collide again as soon as he deemed it fit, my left hand was entangled in his hair, my right elbow now being the only thing that kept me from laying flat down on my back.  
"So.. Sam? What do you wanna do now?", he suddenly asked while he sat up, resulting in me losing my grip on his hair and my left arm returning to its former position.  
"I don't know, Leo.. you're the one with the big plans and goals you've set yourself before we met. You tell me what we're going to do next."  
I smiled at him in a cocky way and if I wasn't mistaken, he was totally having it, dealing with my cockiness as if I was just being kind.

"Sex wasn't part of my plan, just a bonus goal. And I know you're not innocent enough to not know anything we could do before we take  _that_ step." Leo smiled back and put his hands on each side of my waist, holding it down while he came close to my face again. "I also don't want to do anything you're not ready for as of now. So: Tell me what you'd like to do. You can get as dirty as you want, as descriptive as you want..." His smile grew wider and I could feel something inside my lower stomach tighten as he said his next words: "Whisper it in my ear if you don't dare to say it out loud.... or simply show me."


	11. Chapter 11

I could feel his breath on my neck, how his fingers traced my clothed body. He kissed one specific spot and then immediately started sucking on my skin right there.  
There would have been no way for me to keep completely quiet while he did this.   
I gasped and left my mouth open, because I knew it wouldn't make sense to close it again, since another gasp escaped me every other second. No moans yet, but I had to admit that it wouldn't have taken much to make me moan at that point.

It had been so long since I had felt this kinda sensation rush through my whole body. Or well, the last time had actually been the week before. But before that, I hadn't felt it in so long.  
My last boyfriend had broken up with me shortly before I had went to Korea. I understood that decision, if he hadn't had done it, I would have had done it instead. I mean, I went to Korea for half a year to do some work and travel and then went on to China for my internship at a chemistry firm. There was no time and place for having a boyfriend, I had already been busy enough keeping up with my family in Canada and my friends.

Even after that, I hadn't been looking for a relationship. I was busy enough with working for my mom and also with preparing for my chemistry studies. I had given so few fucks about relationships, love and all that stuff that Mina had gotten kinda worried about me at some point.

... Not that there wouldn't have been a few times where I could have hooked up with someone for a One-Night-Stand, though. But I didn't want to. I always thought of myself not being the type for those hookups.But here I was nonetheless.Opposite to how I felt about this stuff about a year ago or something, I was ready to commit now, despite it being just a fling or something. I knew this wouldn't last too long, and even if I wanted it to, it wouldn't have been the right thing to do. A fling with my professor? Fine. A real relationship? Eh, I didn't think my parents, or anyone, really, would have been too happy with that.Though, now, that I was getting some sexual satisfaction, I had to admit that I had missed everything about it. The kissing, the touching, the passion.. everything.

I could feel how Leo let go of my skin after some time, I didn't really pay attention to how long he had been working on that hickey.  
"A masterpiece..", he mumbled and I giggled, thinking back to last week when I had worked on the same kinda art as well; though it wasn't as visible any more, sadly. "I know that kinda look... But you'll have to wait until you can give me one of those as well. I promise you'll get the chance to do it later, though."  
He laughed at my, probably kinda funny looking, shocked expression. He had read my mind again!   
... those tin hats.. do you make them yourself or do you buy them on the internet?

Leo came closer again and I started leaning back a bit. Not because I wanted to avoid his touch or kiss, but rather because I wanted us to take the next step, meaning laying down, although I had chosen to go a bit slower today, not even 15 minutes ago.  
But something in me just didn't want to dwell on this stage anymore. I wanted to go further.

"Ouh... impatience took the best of you, huh? You tasted blood and now want more as it seems..."  
Instead of answering him by talking, I put my hand on his collar and pulled him closer to me so I could kiss him.  
I could feel him smile, or rather grin, as he kissed back, his hands roaming over my body again, but this time in a more passionate way, not as soft and careful as they had been before.

Before I laid down on my back completely, I nudged my shoes off with my feet, so I wouldn't make his couch dirty.  
He didn't do the same, probably not even noticing that I had done it, though he must have noticed how I repositioned myself under him, to lie more comfortably.

Leo kissed me over and over again, on my lips, my cheeks, down to my chin and further down to my neck. He began teasing me by alternating between slightly sucking on the, already sore, spot again and kissing the skin around it in a very soft manner.   
While he did that, I managed to keep concentrated on what I wanted my hands to do. One was clawing at his back, trying to get a good grip of the white dress shirt he was wearing. The other one was busy messing up his hairstyle.   
My legs were parted so he could sort of lay between them, as he was propping himself up with his hands that he had positioned left and right next to my head.

Just as his lips had reached mine again to kiss me once more, we heard a high  _Meow_ right next to us.  
Surprised, we let go of each other and tried to find the origin of that sound.  
And not a second later, we both had acknowledged the presence of his, for some reason seemingly disgruntled, cat.

He sighed deeply while I couldn't hold back a few giggles.  
"What is it?", Leo mumbled while looking his cat in the eyes. "You can't be hungry, I literally fed you some 10 minutes ago."  
It was so nice and delightful to see Leo act like a normal Dad of a fur-baby. That made him seem like a normal guy, and not like the dominant, kinda possessive and definitely hot as hell professor who mayhaps already had more One-Night-Stands since he became an adult than I would ever have in my whole life.  
"Come on, let's go to the bedroom. We'll.. just shut the door so  _a certain someone_  .." At that point he sent a very angry look at his cat. "... can't disturb us anymore."  
I laughed a bit. "Naw, don't be mad at this cutie. It maybe just wants some love?", I answered and reached down to pet the black cat, who began purring instantly the moment I had touched its fur.  
Leo sighed again. "It was just about to get a bit steamy in here..." He sounded so much like an offended teenager, who had just gotten told that he wouldn't be allowed to go to that party 'everyone is going to', that I wondered whether he  _really_  was 8 years older and about 20 years wiser than me.

"I knew Toast would do something to interrupt us.." He turned around and faced his cat again. "But I didn't know you would be so shameless to just... sit down next to us, demanding pets. I'm disappointed, Toast."  
Oh boy. That was so cute. I could barely hold my squeal back. This was definitely a moment to remember.  
"Toast? Your cat's name is Toast?"  
Leo nodded.  
"That's so cute!... Hello Toast..! I'm Sam!"   
I smiled at the cat, totally ignoring all of my hormones that had screamed for pleasure and Leo's touch just a minute ago, and picked it up to place him on my lap.  
 _Toast_  seemed okay with it, he just kept on purring while I kept petting him.

"Should I be jealous of him? Not even five minutes ago your hand was tangled up in my hair, not in the fur of my shameless-ass cat", Leo murmured probably mostly to himself, but I heard it anyway and laughed again.  
"Don't worry, I'll be yours in a minute.. I just really can't resist animals, especially cats. Oh my god, I'm such a cat person.."  
I could have rambled on and on about how cute I thought cats were, especially black ones. 

"Pff.." Leo rolled his eyes at his cat and me, hopefully more at his cat than me, and stood up. "We'll get done with what I had in mind for today, even if it means you have to stay until night time... I won't let Toast be the reason for us both being sexually frustrated at the end of this..."  
"Alright, alright... let's go in your bedroom then, so we won't be disturbed?" I set Toast aside, who didn't seem too happy with that decision of mine.   
"I'm sorry Toastie... but we'll hopefully have more chances to cuddle in the future!", I whispered and stroke over the black cat's fur one last time. "So? Bedroom?"  
Leo smiled at me.   
"Bedroom."


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for being MIA for about three months! had uni and personal stuff ruining my mood in general but also my motivation for writing oof

I bit my lip as a slight wave of pleasure took over my body. Just his words were letting me feel so much already.  
But, to be honest with myself, I wasn't very prepared for the situation we were in.   
Not the 'laying on the bed together'-part, rather the 'I've been very dominant for the whole time but now I randomly think you should decide what we're doing today'-part. I came to his flat, thinking he would somehow lead us to have a nice afternoon, and evening.  
On the other hand, though, maybe it was better for him to let me run into this without preparation and time to overthink everything? 

"Tell me, Kitten... what are we up to today?", he whispered into my right ear. "What shall I do to satisfy your needs?"  
I could feel goosebumps all over my body and I had to hold back immensely to not attack his lips with a brutal force.  
Instead, I layed down on my back completely, not propping myself up with my arms anymore, and put my arms around his neck.   
We looked into each other's eyes and I had the feeling of being able to look into his soul and see his deepest desire at that exact moment. And if I wasn't completely mistaken, he had the same need for pleasure and sexual relief as I did.  
So I decided to do something that can only fall under the category 'fuck it', as I had already said to myself a few minutes before.  
"Take me, Leo. I'm all yours."

Leo didn't have to hear that twice as he didn't waste a second after I ended my sentence.  
He took immediate control over my lips and let them crash again, leaving me a, quietly, moaning mess already from the intensity of this kiss. That specific kiss was different from all the kisses we had shared before. Heck, it was even different from all the kisses I had had my entire life until then. There had been a first kiss, some passionate ones, some romantic and sensual ones, but by far not a kiss that was quite as rich in pleasure and satisfaction as this one had been. 

His hands were roaming over my body, seemingly not being able to decide what to first. Opposite to that, I exactly knew what I wanted to do.  
I let my hands wander to the collar of his dark green dress shirt where they started undoing the buttons as he let his hands disappear under my pullover.  
Since it had been not too cold that day, I wasn't wearing a shirt underneath which could have been another barrier between his hands touching my bare skin. Leo seemed a bit surprised at that at first, but then, nearly instantly, proceeded to get a tight grip on my waist.   
I could feel his fingertips digging their way into my flesh, and I was more than sure that I would probably have some sort of hand print right there, where his hands lay, later on if he let his hands rest there for another 2 or 3 minutes.  
My lips were still very much occupied by his, though our tongues were invested into this fight for dominance too now. I think one can guess who of us was winning this fight, right?   
  
It took maybe a minute more for us both to end up half naked. We both had taken a pleasure in undressing the other, just half way for now, but I was also glad to finally be able to touch his bare skin again, and he seemed to have felt the same thing.  
His fingers slowly crept up my body from my waist where he had let them rest again after he had successfully taken off my pullover. That spot seemed to be his favourite, next to that one spot on my throat where his lips had ended up again. He was giving the sore flesh so much attention, making me wish he would give the same attention to other parts of my body as well. His irregular pattern of sucking, slightly nibbling and actually carefully biting into the flesh, which made me hiss as it always sorta came as a surprise, made me nearly lose my mind.  
I wanted him to do more, to expand his domain, to explore more parts of me with his mouth and his hands.  

A needy whine came out of my mouth when his fingers nonchalantly skipped touching my breasts, that where still covered by my bra, and straight up continued their journey up my body an inch or two above my décolletè.   
Leo just laughed and finally let his lips go further down my body, though also skipping the part his fingers had also avoided just three seconds before. But at least they were placing kisses on my tummy now, seemingly taking a southwards route in addition to that.  
With another needy whine I got Leo to let his hands go to the side of my body, hinting that he wanted me to lift up my upper body from the matters slightly so he could unclasp my bra.  
We were _finally_  going a step further. 

"I'm sorry for being such a tease, Kitten.. But where would be the fun otherwise? You probably also want this to be something to remember, right?", he mumbled into the sensitive skin right above the rim of my skirt. And although I knew, and I was sure he knew too, that he didn't mean his apology, which could be seen just by looking at his cocky smile, I didn't care about it at that moment because I was kinda occupied by the sensation that was left by the vibrations of his words.   
On top of that came that his fingers were engaged in slowly shoving my bra's straps from my shoulder, at last. Though, when I say slowly, I mean slowly. It felt awfully slow, like he basically wanted to torture me with it.  
But I didn't do anything to help it go quicker, at least not directly. I decided to try to make him move faster in a more passive aggressive way, as I liked to deal with a lot of my problems. 

My hands were making their way down to his black jeans, skimming slightly over the bare skin of his upper body now and then - his dress shirt having landed next to my pullover a long time ago. I started undoing the buttons of his pants and as I did that, I could feel his hands and lips coming to a halt.  
"Ahh... Princess.. So impatient.. But also so irresistible." He was quick to remove my bra from my chest completely while taking a deep breath. "If you want this to go a bit faster, you could have just said so!"   
Leo, who still kneeled between my spread legs, put one hand next to my head and seemingly shifted all his weight onto that hand while using his other hand, or rather his thumb, to draw circles around my right nipple.  
He let out a short, deep laugh as an answer to my slight moan and suddenly got real close to my face again. But I didn't stop fumbling with those damn buttons and the freaking zipper, but it suddenly, though not very surprisingly, felt a lot harder to coordinate my hands down there.  
I bit on my lip as we just looked each other in the eyes, letting our hands do their things.   
This went on for maybe four seconds, five at most, until I couldn't take it anymore and attacked his lips with mine.   
That was the first time I ever initiated a kiss and damn, it felt good.

 


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A bit of a shorter chapter again! Sry boys oof  
> (Also: I just now noticed, I never posted the 11th Chapter? Dafuq? How dumb can one human being be??)

Just as I was finally able to undo the button of his jeans, Leo leaned up so he could sit more or less upright again.  
"And you're sure that this is what you want?", he asked and looked at me questioningly.   
Although I found it kinda sweet that he did his best to make sure that he wasn't putting me in an uncomfortable situation, I was so needy and impatient in that moment that I sighed in an obvious frustrated manner. That seemed to be answer enough for him as he said: "Well, Princess, I'd be pleased to be the one to satisfy your needs then. Would Your Highness allow me to undress you further?"  
I giggled and nodded, he smiled brightly in return.  
This was going to be so much fun, in more than just one way.

Leo went down to business again and used both of his hands to first undo my skirt's zipper at the side of my body and then pull it down to my ankles where I dealt with that piece of clothing myself,  basically kicking it into oblivion, or rather just down from the bed.  
He inspected my body carefully, though not too much new had been revealed by losing the skirt. Leo took his time anyway. His lustful gaze was scanning every inch of exposed skin, making it almost feel like he tried to guess how it felt like just with his eyes.  
I let him take his time and just waited for him to take the next step, which would have been him either taking of his pants, as his belt had already been unbuckled and there wasn't really that much left to do right now, or stripping the very last piece of clothing from my body. And he seemed to be wanting to proceed with the latter after maybe a minute of complete silence, but before he did that he looked deep into my eyes again. "I like your tattoo."

For a second I was confused because my tattoo was so small, I sometimes forgot about it myself. But soon I remembered my small little Saturn-tattoo that would be forever resting on the right side of my pelvis.   
"Thanks", I whispered as an answer and forced myself to withstand the urge to bite on my lip.   
Leo smiled at me. A second I thought he was smiling so genuinely that he seemed to soften up a bit, but as fast as this change in his mood had come, it had been gone already.   
"How much should I bet on the fact that your parents don't know about this cute little thing?", he asked and skimmed over the tattoo with his thumb to which I flinched as a reaction. Not because the tattoo hadn't healed yet, but because him touching me there and giving that exact spot attention felt very special in a way. Maybe because not many people had seen this tattoo before, three before Leo got to see it; and none of the those had been my parents - which made him be right in his assumption. This little planet on my pelvis had something sacred to it, and although I hadn't thought of this prior to that exact moment, it felt like a good decision to share this secret with him. It felt like he cherished it, like he really appreciated it in a way, though he couldn't quite grasp the sacredness just yet.

He stroke over it one more time before he hooked his fingers in the waistband of my panties to pull them down.  
At the same time he used these 10 torturing seconds to bring up the tattoo again: "You should tell me the story of this tattoo one day, Kitten. I'm interested to hear what deep meaning it has."   
Leo chuckled and then finally threw away my panties somewhere behind his back.   
Now it was time for him to lose some clothes, even if he wanted to look at the 'newly conquered' part of my body for some time again. I had grown impatient, too impatient to give him his minute. So I did what I had to do and propped myself up again with my elbows while I nudged him with my right knee a few times.   
"What is it, Princess? Don't you like these pants on me?"   
I shook my head violently, wanting him to understand just _how_  impatient and needy I really was.  
"Alright then, your wish is my command."  
Leo rose from the bed and stood beside it, pulling down his pants to reveal a black pair of underwear, boxershorts to be exact. Nothing too exciting, apart from the relatively huge bulge which had been visible, even through his thick jeans, for quite some time now.

"Like what you see?", he asked and winked at me.   
"Definitely", I answered and winked back, seemingly catching him off guard as he lost his cool for maybe two seconds which one could see by how his eyes widened. "Take off your boxers and then come here. I finally wanna get a taste of what I get for risking my entire academic career. And you wanna do that too, right?"   
My voice sounded a bit cocky and that's just how I wanted it to sound. In retrospect, I don't know where I had taken the confidence from to say those sentences. But I did and that's all that counts, right?


End file.
